Pointless fact zone Wiki
universe_2.jpg|Space|link=Space|linktext=The random and chaotic place we call home biology-genetics_00328134.jpg|Biology|link=Biology|linktext=The pointless things that make us who we are like cells and stuff D5_Sing_language_alphabet.jpg|Words|link=words|linktext=Learn those pointless words you can hardly use Animals-animals-16174967-1920-1080.jpg|Animals|link=Animals|linktext=Life is pointless you eat, have sex, rear children and die but it can be fun Welcome to the Pointless fact zone Wiki We may have the name the pointless fact zone wiki but just remember all pointless facts are interesting but not all interesting facts are pointless keep that in mind. So what are we looking for we well I want all of the interesting but pointless to the everyday person, do you think you can handle that and if you just said of course in your head I can hear you so stop it it's annoying. Every interesting fact one can think of is here as this wiki is dedicated to the storage and collection of those interesting facts people just don't know. We welcome more facts so go to the page that the fact belongs to and give it an awesome title and write it down, ok cool. What's this page about? All I have to say is watch "Hitchhikers guid to the galaxy" and we are something a kin to the well "Hitchhikers guid to the galaxy" or the Encyclpedia galactica" of uslessy pointless facts. I would also just like to say that just because something is written in the pointless facts zone wiki does not mean it is pointless everything on this wiki is useful to someone, but as I find the universe a randome and chaotic place everything is pointless to me. Is this the wiki for me? Do you like facts that no one else knows... we welcome you Do you like to boast that you know more facts than other people... we welcome you Do you love knowledge and like to learn... we welcome you Do you like to chew bubble gum and kick ass, and you're all out of bubble gum...we welcome you Do you have an interesting fact to add and give it a cool heading...we welcome you Do you accept everyone and everything equally, without discrimination of prejudice just so you have a reason to hate everyone... we welcome you Do you just happen to love "Doctor who"... we wlecome you Do you want to perform a crime... we welcome you Do you love religion and are a religious nut... we welcome you Do you like to insult my crappy spelling... we welcome you (if a word is wrong edit it and shut up) So in summary this wiki is for everyone no matter who they are, what they do, or how they act... we welcome you What is an interesting fact? Well and interesting fact is a fact that few know of with an out of this world, exiting, bizarre and/ crazy twist that is it that is what we well just me really want so if you know anything like that I'll I mean we will be very interested to know. Where do I go from here? So what do you want to know about is it Biology maybe or space no, no your more of a religon kind of guy or girl i'm not sexist, or do you just like people no not big on humanity well why not war, hey you hate war let's say animals you like animals right no! aw come on will nothing satisfy you oh I know history come on if your still reading this your either coming through all of the categorize or your just a non compos mentis oh that gave me an idea interesting words why not, the rare one's are always the best anyway is there anything else no not that I can think of now anyway so if you've read this fare YOU SICKEN ME!! oh wait maths silly me insulting everyone right and left of me oh well, oh right there perfect Insults Have a nice day Here's a couple of things I just could not find a place for in my rant just now and they are: Plants Expressions Inventions Monsters Latest activity Category:Science Category:Space Category:Religion Category:People